An NP-HLR is a function defined for GSM and IS-41 mobile communications networks that stores subscription and location information for ported-in subscribers and that functions as a virtual VLR for ported-out subscribers. For example, for a call to a ported-in subscriber, an NP-HLR responds to a request for routing information with the MSC/VLR ID of the MSC/VLR where the subscriber is currently registered. For a call to a ported-out subscriber, the NP-HLR responds to a provide roaming number message from the donor HLR with the routing number of the network to which the subscriber's subscription has been ported. For a call to a non-ported foreign subscriber, the NP-HLR responds to a request for routing information with the routing number of the network where the subscriber's subscription is located.
Problems associated with providing NP-HLR functionality include provisioning and scalability. For example, there is currently no known standardized way to provision the VLR function of an NP-HLR with the routing numbers for ported-out subscribers. As the number of ported-out subscribers increases, the provisioning problem is magnified.
With regard to scalability, the NP-HLR is currently defined monolithically (i.e., as a single node) that provides the NP and HLR functionality. As a result, as the number of ported subscribers increases to exceed the capacity of a single NP-HLR, both the NP and HLR functions must be replicated, resulting in increased expense over replicating only the HLR functionality.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing a scalable NP-HLR.